


Damn Bandits

by Dragonfruit112



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Honestly just fluff, Meh, theres maybe like one violent chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfruit112/pseuds/Dragonfruit112
Summary: There's a reason the Dragonborn carries around so many Magicka potions, despite not being able to even use magic herself..





	1. Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, mkay so this is my first time posting on this site, so really if something happens to the formatting, please let me know so I can fix it haha. Otherwise, yeah this isn't one of my best works, I wasn't trying to terribly hard, plus I wrote this back in May of last year XD

“We drink to our youth, and to days come and gone--”

“I swear to Azura if you keep singing that song, I’ll cut your tongue out when you sleep.”

Salyaris looked up from her pack, a grin on her face, “Oh c’mon, you know you love that one!”

Teldryn grimaced from his place on a nearby boulder, his helmet in his hands as he wiped off one of the goggles with a rag, “I absolutely despise it. Divines know why the bards feel like singing it here. Over and over and over again.” He gave a shiver as if the very thought of listening to one of the minstrels in that tavern in Whiterun sing “Age of Oppression” was the most disgusting thing he’d ever heard. “Tasteless is what it is. If you must sing, sing one of your songs. Or go somewhere where I can’t hear you and do it.”

Salyaris snorted, rolling up her bedroll and stuffing it in with the rest of her gear, “You enjoy my singing, don’t deny it.”

“Maybe I should get you a muzzle.”

The Khajiit gasped dramatically, placing a hand over her heart, “Oh Telly, you wouldn’t!”

Teldryn pointed angrily at her, “And stop calling me that! I thought we agreed you would stop as long as I didn't call you Sally.”

Salyaris hissed, “Don’t even mention that! Sally sounds like some Imperial girl who grew up eating nothing but sweetrolls and taffy strings. Salyaris is the beautiful Khajiit you see before you who grew up eating ash yams and fish every day, which I’m thankful for. I mean..” She stood and gestured gracefully to herself, “Have you ever seen such beauty?”

“Oh, do excuse me Your Highness. I didn’t realize I was speaking to The Mane,” Teldryn droned, rolling his eyes and putting his helmet back on.

Salyaris sputtered, “I have the pelt of a much younger Khajiit! Not the one of some.. mangy... “king” who has everyone else’s fur braided into his. Ew.”

Teldryn gave her a strange look, not that she knew now that his face was hidden, “Sometimes I forget that you’re not like the other cats. Ah, what was it that ship captain called you? A Dunmer in Khajiit’s clothing?”

“Because I grew up in Vvardenfell? Bah, what do ship captains know? They’re nothing more than civilized pirates.”

“Savvy?”

Salyaris shot Teldryn a rude gesture, to which he simply chuckled and slid off of the boulder. The Khajiit stood, adjusting her own horned helmet and ebony armor before slinging her pack onto her back and shrugging her shoulders until it sat comfortably. 

She gave the camp one last look, “Forget anything?”

Teldryn walked up to stand beside her, “Doesn’t look like it. Let’s get a move on before our employer suspects us of deserting.”

Salyaris snorted and began walking towards the road, “Yeah, wouldn’t want him to think we’d stolen his cheese.”

“With your devotion to Sheogorath, I wouldn’t put it past you, you know,” Teldryn said, following close behind.

“Hey hey, it’s not devotion. It’s more of a... an odd friendship? If you want to call it that. He comes by for tea and a strawberry torte every now and then, we talk -- more like he talks and I try to keep up -- and sometimes if he’s feeling bored, Sanguine will show up. It’s fun.”

She heard Teldryn sigh, “Remind me, how many Daedric Princes do you have in your head?”

She had a toothy smirk on her face as she looked at her companion, “Depends on what day it is. What day is it?”

“Forget I asked.”

They fell into a comfortable silence afterwards, both focusing on the brisk pace Salyaris had set in order to make it to the settlement in time. Their job was simple; bring some supplies to a small mine southeast of Whiterun, probably clear it of spiders or draugr -- depending if the miners were stupid or not -- then head back to Rorikstead for payment. It wouldn’t be much, according to the innkeeper who set them on the quest, but at this point Salyaris and Teldryn would take what they could get. Building a house was much more expensive than they’d expected. Teldryn attributed that to the fact that they weren’t building it the “proper” way. Which was, of course, how they built most houses in Morrowind. Salyaris tried telling him that it wouldn’t be the best thing structurally if they were to build it like that, but he still complained, though it usually fell on deaf ears. 

However, when they finally arrived to the tiny mining settlement, Salyaris could immediately tell that something was amiss. The hairs on the back of her neck and tail stood on end as they approached the two small buildings. The mine could be seen off a ways, leading into the large rocky structure that loomed above them.

The Khajiit reached out to grab Teldryn’s arm, coming to a halt just outside the first building, “Teldryn, wait.”

“What?”

“Something’s... Not right..”

The Dunmer placed a hand casually on the hilt of his sword, “Such as?”

Salyaris’ tail tip began twitching, “It’s the middle of the day, where is everyone?”

Teldryn shrugged her hand off, “Sera, it’s a mining town. They’re probably all down there mining.” 

“Yeah but... All of them wouldn’t be mining at once, right? We’ve been to plenty of mining settlements, there were always plenty of people sitting around.”

“Well,” Teldryn scoffed. “They were all sitting around because they were waiting for us to fix their problems.”

Salyaris glared at him, “Just listen to me when I say that I don't trust this! My gut’s telling me something’s wrong here.”

Teldryn heaved a great and dramatic sigh, “Oh fine, you’re the boss here. What do you suppose we do?”

The Khajiit paused, looking around, “Alright, let’s start by sear--” Her order was cut off by the door to the house they were standing next to slamming open. A mass of figures poured out, all wielding swords, axes, and bows. A similar state befell the next house, and soon they were surrounded.

Bandits.

“It’s a trap!” Teldryn shouted, drawing his sword and summoning his Flame Atronach. They really needed to come up with a name for her...

Salyaris heaved Bloodskal off her back, “Thank’s for pointing out the obvious!”

Someone, probably the chief, shouted a, “get them!” before the massive group of bandits charged them. Salyaris let out a snarl, baring her teeth as she swung Bloodskal in a massive arc. The arc of red blasted a group of bandits in front of her a good ten feet back, knocking them onto their backsides and allowing her an easy chance to end them. As she sunk the tip of her sword into the chest of an Orc, she spared a glance at her companion. 

Teldryn seemed to be fairing well, though it was obvious he would soon be overwhelmed. While he was happily hacking away with his sword and setting everyone he could on fire with his magic, the mass of bandits was slowly surrounding him. It seemed as if they perceived him as more of a threat between the two of them, and Salyaris growled. Big mistake.

She locked swords with one nearby, “Teldryn! When I say so, get out of the way!”

Thankfully he heard her over the sound of metal clashing, “Kind of hard to do when you’re surrounded, sera!” He grunted with effort as he struggled to dodge the incoming strikes. He elbowed an unlucky Nord woman in the face who got just a bit too close, “You filthy n’wahs!”

“Have the Atronach make a path! Just trust me!” She sliced the bandit through the middle and sent him flying, turning to face the main group. Teldryn had followed her lead, commanding his daedra to clear just enough of the group of bandits so he could get out of range from what he knew Salyaris was doing.

The Khajiit, in the meantime, took a deep breath. Her stomach clenched in anticipation as she felt her lungs begin to burn. A tugging feeling that she’d begun to associate with her dragon soul nagged at her core as she summoned up the words.

“Now Teldryn!”

The Dunmer was smart enough to dive out of the way as quickly as he could. As soon as he was out of range, Salyaris let loose the shout.

**KRII LUN AUS**

The purple shockwave sprung from Salyaris’ jaws, hitting a majority of the bandit’s head on. All who were hit winced as their skin began to glow a same shade of purple, and Salyaris felt a distant satisfaction in watching them writhe and fall as their lives were drained away. 

The rest of the bandits were easy pickings, now that the duo wasn’t being overwhelmed. Teldryn shot what fireballs he could, though he seemed to be running low on Magicka, while Salyaris sliced through flesh with Bloodskal. She felt herself get lost in the motions, the rhythm of swing, dodge, swing, stab, spin, swing lulling her into a daze as everything else became a blur. It became a dance as she spun around the now frantic bandits, refusing to let any stand in her way or escape. It was due to this blur that she lost sight of Teldryn.

And why she didn’t notice the bandit chief running up behind her.

“Move!” Teldryn’s shout caught her off guard, and she didn't have time to resist as a body shoved her to the ground. There was a clang of metal above her as she spit the dirt out of her mouth, soon followed by a familiar squelch. Looking up, she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

Standing above her was Teldryn... with the bandit chief’s sword through his chest. 

“Damn...” Teldryn growled, and the bandit chief bared his teeth as he yanked the sword out and away. The Dunmer fell to his knees, and Salyaris felt a new fire burn within her core as she watched the chief raise his sword for a final swing.

_“No!!”_


	2. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, aight numero two here we goooo

_“Teldryn Sero, blade for hire.”_

_Salyaris shifted from her spot at the table, turning her head so her face wasn't smushed in her crossed arms. Regretting her choice to walk all the way to Raven Rock, she looked tiredly up at the figure in front of her that’d spoken. It was a tall fellow, with armor that she’d come to know as chitin covering every inch of his body. Two beady goggles looked down at her. From the sound of his voice, she could tell he was Dunmer._

‘I mean.. Why wouldn’t be be? Everyone here’s Dunmer except that miner guy...’ _She thought._

_She cleared her parched throat, “Uh, nice to... meet you?”_

_The Dunmer... Teldryn.. took the seat across from her, sliding a small jug of Matze across the table to her. Her back ached as she sat up, nodding her thanks to the stranger as she took a few sips of the alcoholic beverage. It burned slightly, but felt heavenly on her dry throat._

_“And you are?”_

_She coughed into her arm, realizing he’d introduced himself and she hadn't reciprocated, “Uhm, sorry. Salyaris Venith. At your service.”_

_Teldryn gave a hum, “A Dunmer name? Where are you from, outlander?”_

_“Not outlander,” The Khajiit snapped. “I’m from the outskirts Vvardenfell. My family grows crops there.” Teldryn nodded, his chitin helmet bobbing up and down._

_“And what is a farmer doing all the way out here in Raven Rock?”_

_“Why do you ask?”_

_“Just humor me, sera.”_

_Salyaris sighed, looking down, “I’m travelling to Skyrim. Didn’t want to be a farmer so I decided to look for work elsewhere. No, not the Elsweyr, I mean like.. You know what I mean.” She took another sip of the Matze, “Figured Skyrim was the best place to do it since it’s the closest.”_

_Teldryn hummed again, “Well, looks to me like you could use some help.”_

_The Khajiit blinked, “What?”_

_“I’m offering you my services. Tell me, what’s your knowledge of Skyrim’s territories?”_

_“I.. Uh -- well...” Salyaris stuttered, her pelt growing hot in embarrassment._

_“Exactly. Unlike you, I’ve actually been to Skyrim before. You could have protection and a guide. Well... for the right price.”_

_Salyaris clenched her jaw and ground her teeth. Damn, she knew he made a fair point but.. Would it really be wise to trust this stranger? Possibly with her life? Skyrim couldn't be that dangerous, could it?_

_..._

_“How much?” Salyaris finally sighed, pulling one of her coin purses out of her bag and putting it on the table, opening it._

_“Five-hundred.”_

_Well there went her inheritance money._

_She saw Teldryn lean forward, and she could almost hear the cheeky grin he must’ve had under the helmet, “Trust me, sera. I’m worth it.”_

\--------------

_‘Worth dying over?’_

The thought flew through Salyaris’ head as she watched the bandit chief’s sword rise. However, the thought was immediately squashed down by a hundred others.

_‘How many times has Teldryn saved my life? Remember that time in Bleak Falls Barrow? That trap would’ve taken my head off if Teldryn hadn’t pulled me back. Or that time in Korvanjund, when that Draugr Deathlord had me cornered? I probably would’ve died there had it not been for him and his Flame Atronach...’_

She was on her feet before she knew what she was doing, yanking off her helmet and lunging forward. She vaulted over the fallen Teldryn and slammed into the bandit chief’s chest. The chief grunted in surprise, his grip on his greatsword faltering, yet Salyaris didn’t give him a chance to recover before she sunk her teeth into his throat. With a primal rage she ripped and teared at his exposed flesh, barely registering the jolt when they both fell to the ground. The chief made a small gurgling noise, dropping his sword to try and shove the Khajiit off of him to no avail. Salyaris snarled, and with a final crunch, the bandit chief fell still.

Whatever beastial instincts had compelled her to do what she’d just done disappeared as she turned back to her companion. Teldryn was no longer on his knees -- instead he’d somehow fallen flat on his back with an expression mixed with annoyance and pain. Salyaris knelt beside him, pulling off her pack as she eyed the hole in his chest that was still oozing blood.

“That was... Disgusting..” Teldryn sputtered, taking in a deep, wet sounding breath. The Khajiit gently pulled off his helmet, placing it to the side.

Salyaris swallowed, almost gagging at the taste of blood in her mouth, “S-sorry. I only have two minor health potions, here.” She popped the cork on both of them brought the tip of one to Teldryn’s bloody lips. As soon as he’d downed that one, she gave him the other. He winced slightly, grunting in pain as he felt the wound struggling to stitch itself together -- if only slightly.

“Any...” He took another rattling breath. “Any Magicka potions?”

Salyaris gave him a confused look, “What? No, I don't use magic...”

“I know.. A healing spell..”

“Then why don't you use it?!” Hope and annoyance flared in Salyaris’ chest. 

And promptly died at Teldryn’s next words, “I'm.. out of Magicka.. Believe it or not.”

Salyaris began to search through her bag more frantically, dumping out its entire contents in search of at least one Magicka potion. The question crossed her mind as to why in the world she had so many Stamina potions on her, but she dismissed it, promising to answer her own question at a more appropriate time. Soon, her entire pack was scattered across the ground, yet the tell tale blue bottle was nowhere in sight. 

Her panic increased as she looked at Teldryn, who’d gone silent. His eyelids were drooping and his breath was noticeably shallower than it was a minute ago.

“No, no. You are _not_ dying here!” Salyaris snarled, sheathing Bloodskal and shoving both her’s and Teldryn’s helmet as well as all her Stamina potions into her empty pack -- leaving everything else behind. Teldryn grunted in pain when Salyaris picked him up, hauling him onto her shoulders in the gentlest way possible. 

He coughed, “Damn bandits...” He cut himself off from saying any more when Salyaris began running. Pain jolted from his wound like lightning every time she took a step. 

“Dammit Teldryn. Stay awake. You know I’d never let you live it down if you died and the last words out of your mouth were _“Damn bandits”_.”

She heard a faint chuckle from the injured Dunmer before they both fell silent -- Teldryn doing his best to stay awake while Salyaris just focused on running. The nearest town was Rorikstead, but from her minimal knowledge of it she didn't think they had any healers. That left her with the next nearest settlement. Whiterun. 

As day turned into night, Salyaris didn't bother stopping to rest. Instead, when she felt the strain of running non-stop in heavy armor with an equally heavy Dunmer on her shoulders, she would reach behind to her pack, grab the closest stamina potion, and down it in one gulp. She didn’t want to think about the stomach ache she was going to have once this was all over. Even more so, she didn't think about what the consequences could be if she stopped running. Of course, there was only one she was concerned about. Teldryn would die.

The very thought had almost made her trip the first time she actually considered it. In truth, she couldn’t imagine life in Skyrim without the sarcastic Dunmer by her side, mostly because he’d been there since the beginning of this adventure. It just wouldn’t be the same without him there to use every Daedric Prince’s name in vain.

By the time dawn came around, the outline of Dragonsreach was clearly visible. Salyaris didn't slow down as she sprinted up the stone path to the main entrance, shouting at the guards as she approached.

“Open the gate!”

The two guards jumped at the sudden noise, looking over at her as she ran closer.

She heard one of them mutter, “Isn't that the Dragonborn?”

She bared her teeth, “Dammit, open the bloody gate!”

They snapped into action after noticing the limp figure she was carrying, moving to push open the large wooden doors for her just as she ran through and into the city. She ignored anyone who tried to talk to her, instead focusing on taking the stone steps three at a time to the Wind District as she reached the Temple of Kynareth.

She kicked the door open and stumbled inside, “Healer! I need a healer!”

Thankfully, the priestess and her acolyte had better reflexes than the gate guards and were immediately at her side.

Danica Pure-Spring lead her over to one of the beds, “Place him here.” Salyaris did as she was told, kneeling down to roll Teldryn gently off her shoulders so he could lie on the cot. She couldn’t help the flare of panic when she saw he was no longer conscious, even though Danica was quick to assure her that he was still alive, if only barely. 

“Please, it would be best if you left us to our work,” Acolyte Jenssen said, and it took Salyaris a moment to process what he said.

Her head snapped over to him, “W-what?”

He put his hands up in a calming manner, “To heal a wound of this magnitude takes time and focus. Having someone looking over our shoulders is a bit distracting.”

Salyaris couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They wanted her to leave Teldryn? The Dunmer already looked dead, how could they ask her to leave his side? What if he _did_ die and she wasn’t here for his last moments? What if...

“He will be fine, trust us,” The Acolyte tried to sooth, directing her towards the door. “Go to the inn and get yourself some food and rest. I promise to come find you as soon as he’s better.”

And with that, Salyaris found herself standing dejectedly outside the temple, staring off at nothing. Her heart felt as if it would beat right out of her chest and her legs felt like jelly from her run, but she barely noticed over the hollow feeling in her stomach. 

For the first time in almost a year, she was alone. She’d never gone anywhere without her Dunmer companion -- excluding that time she was captured by the Imperial Legion and sent to Helgen, but she preferred not to think about that.

She swallowed the whine that threatened to escape her throat, sitting down heavily on one of the benches that surrounded the Gildergreen. Teldryn could very well die in that temple, despite what the priest said. He could die, and it would partly be her fault, simply for not paying attention in battle. 

So despite the fact that her body was still buzzing with energy from the last stamina potion she’d chugged, Salyaris sat as still as she could and bowed her head, doing something she hadn't done since she was a child.

Salyaris prayed.


	3. Create

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so cold in this house rn ugh XD

There wasn't a lot Salyaris could do while she waited for word from the temple. The thought of running to Rorikstead and completing the mission had crossed her mind briefly, but she knew she wasn't willing to leave Whiterun. Hell, she was barely willing to leave the Wind District. It had taken a while, but she’d persuaded herself to head over to the Bannered Mare to try and get some food. 

“Why d’ya look so down?” A familiar gruff voice asked near her table, and Salyaris didn't even have to look up to know it was Farkas.

“Because reasons,” The Khajiit grumbled, eying the bread loaf in front of her. She could almost imagine it was the bandit chief’s head as she sunk her claws into it, but it didn’t exactly have the effect she wanted. Too mushy.

The table shook slightly as the massive nord sat across from her, “That’s not an answer. Somethin’s wrong, I can tell.” He took a long drink from the mug he was holding.

Salyaris sighed, rubbing her eyes. She and Farkas didn't _really_ know each other that well. Sure, they had a drink every now and then when she and Teldryn came through Whiterun, but beyond that she didn't know if she could even call them friends. He kept trying to persuade her to join the Companions, and every time he asked he received the same answer; “I’m not around enough to be part of your little club. Besides, I can barely stand the smell of wet dog -- and all of you reek of it.” Of course, Farkas never took any offense to it, he knew she was joking. His brother on the other hand... Well she and Vilkas never really saw eye to eye. 

“Teldryn... got hurt out in the wilds yesterday.” At least she thought it was yesterday. It was all somewhat blurry. “I’m waiting on word from the temple to see if he’s alright. If he’s gonna make it.” She scratched her cheek, grimacing at the stiff fur. Damn, she was still covered in blood, wasn't she? No wonder Hulda kept giving her looks.

A low hum from Farkas brought her back out of her thoughts, “Y’know... I might not know nothin’--”

“Anything.”

“--on any of that magic stuff that your friend uses, but he’s strong. Stronger than a lot of people I’ve seen.”

Salyaris looked up at him silently. Was Farkas giving her advice? _Farkas_? That was a first.

“Some silly injury ain't gonna kill him.”

“Yeah... Guess you’re right... But still, it’s my fault he’s hurt in the first place, I can't help but feel guilty about that.”

Farkas shrugged, taking another large swig of mead, “Shit happens. Can't do nothin’--”

“Anything.”

“--to stop it. Besides, if he lives, that’s all that matters right? Just gotta make sure it doesn't happen again.”

Salyaris scrunched her nose at him, “When did you get all wise and mighty? You never hear those two words in the same sentence when talking about you.”

Farkas looked away almost sheepishly, “I, uh... I might have lost a bet to Vilkas..”

The Dragonborn waved her hand in a circular motion, “Aaaand? He’s making you...?”

“...Read a few books.”

Salyaris choked on air, snorting as her body was wracked with laughter, “You’re reading?! Oh, Sheogorath’s beard I never thought I’d see the day!” The nord glared at her as she laughed, holding her sore stomach and doubling over the table. “What next, are you going to start reciting poetry? I have connections with the Bard’s College if you’d like.”

“Alright, that's enough,” Farkas growled, drinking the rest of his mead with a pout on his face. “I’m gonna show both of you that I can finish this no problem. May not be as smart as you, but I’ll be damned if I can't read some stupid book.”

Salyaris reached across the table to pat him on the arm, “Ah, Farkas, you’re plenty smart! Just in different ways, like battle smart!” He brightened slightly at this, and Salyaris gave him a toothy grin. Farkas waved over the Redguard waitress and requested more mead, both for him and Salyaris. The two warriors slipped into small talk while they waited for their order, and Salyaris already felt herself relaxing.

Farkas was right, Teldryn was going to be fine. He _had_ to be. He was stronger than her, some stupid stab wound wasn't going to kill him. He was too stubborn for that. Salyaris almost snorted at the thought. Teldryn, too stubborn even for death. Sounded like him.

Two mugs were placed on the table, and Salyaris gulped her drink down in one go. She knew she was thirsty, but _damn_ she didn't realize she was _this_ parched. 

“So, have you decided if you wanna join the Companions yet?” Farkas asked, drinking his mead just as fast. Salyaris huffed.

“Same answer as last time and the time before that. I’m not around eno--” She stopped suddenly, tensing up. 

Farkas raised an eyebrow at her, “Yeah?”

Salyaris quickly stood, rushing out of the tavern and stumbling down the stairs. She’d wondered why she hadn’t been getting the kickback of drinking so many Stamina potions... She’d been feeling fine up until she actually drank something else, if not incredibly tired. She’d have to remember that for later-- _Don’t eat or drink anything after using a boat load of potions_.

She just managed to make it around the side of the inn before her stomach decided it was done waiting, and a waterfall of dark green liquid passed back up through her lips. She coughed and sputtered as she puked up the stamina potions, mentally smacking herself for being stupid and having so many. She tried to ignore the foul taste in her mouth as she wiped her lips, only for her stomach to rebel again and send more up and out. 

She almost didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

“You drink too much or somethin’?” Farkas asked, keeping his distance.

Salyaris groaned miserably, “You could.. say that...”

“Arcadia can probably make somethin’ for you. She always does when I drink too much.”

Salyaris waved her hand behind her, “It’s potions that got me into this, I don’t want any more...” She felt another wave of nausea at the thought. But thankfully it seemed she’d gotten rid of all that was left to puke up, so she wiped her lips and stumbled away. Her legs felt like jelly again and her tail was shivering.

Farkas cocked his head, reminding Salyaris of a confused dog, “How’d they--”

“I didn't have any Magicka potions so Teldryn could heal himself, then I drank all of my Stamina potions on the run here. Word of advice, don't overdose on Stamina potions...” She grumbled as she leaned against the wall. So tired. “Now I’m out of potions... All of them!

“Well...” Farkas shrugged. “Just buy more.”

The Khajiit sighed, “Potions are expensive, Farkas. I don’t have that much coin.”

The large Nord huffed, “Then just make your own. It’s what Vilkas does.”

Salyaris paused, giving Farkas a look, “Make my own? I can do that?” He shrugged again, looking somewhat clueless, but Salyaris’ mind was racing. Besides the fact that she didn't use magic, the other reason she didn't have Magicka potions were because they were just too damn expensive. But... she could find the ingredients to make some out in the wilderness for free. 

“Farkas you’re a genius!”

The Nord was surprised at Salyaris’ sudden outburst, and had no time to react when she launched herself from the wall and barreled into him. He was able to keep his balance as she leaned on him like a ragdoll, squeezing his arms and midsection in some awkward form of a hug.

He stood there stiffly for a moment, even after she’d released him and started clumsily walking towards the market. “Uhm... Yeah, genius.” He regained his composure, however, and followed after the Khajiit.

She felt like a newborn kit as she wobbled over to Arcadia’s Cauldron, disregarding anyone who gave her odd looks, “Farkas, I’ve got a job for you.”

“Yeah?” He opened the store’s door so she could walk in without falling, wincing as she turned to look at him. He didn't like that look on her face. She was going to ask him to do something, wasn't she?

“How do you feel about going out and picking some ingredients for me?”

He knew it.


	4. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, final one! Thank's guys for reading! :>

“When do you think he’ll wake up?”

“Whenever his body feels like it’s the right time. Now please, I won't ask you again; _lower your voice_ ,” With that, Jenssen turned and walked back to another one of the beds to tend to some sick farmer. Salyaris made a childish face at his back before plopping down heavily in a chair that sat next to Teldryn. A large sack sat by her side and she grinned at the thought of it’s contents. Teldryn was going to be _so_ happy. 

Speaking of, Salyaris leaned on the Dunmer’s bed and watched his prone form. He looked much better than when she’d seen him last -- his skin wasn’t as pale as it had been and his chest was free of any gaping wounds. His upper body armor sat to the side, and Salyaris was almost tempted to peek under the bandages on his chest to see what scar was left behind. The acolytes had assured her that he was fully healed, but she could never be too sure.

They’d come to tell her that he was healed at some point in the afternoon, long after she and Farkas had gotten to work. She’d stationed herself in Arcadia’s store by the alchemy table (after cleaning herself up, of course. Arcadia wouldn't let her in when she was covered in blood and spit up Stamina potion) while Farkas ran in and out with the ingredients she needed. She’d told the Nord that she’d pay him back in mead after it was all done, which was incentive enough for him. She almost felt bad for forgetting to tell him where she was going when Jenssen had come to find her, but she knew he’d figure it out eventually. 

Salyaris sighed and shifted in her seat, poking Teldryn’s upper arm. When he didn't react, she did it again.

“Wake up.”

Jenssen shushed her, but she simply flicked her tail at him. Teldryn was all healed, wasn't he? Waiting around sleeping wasn't going to solve anything.

She poked him again, brightening when the Dunmer’s face twitched in annoyance.

_Poke_

He let out a strangled groan, cracking his eyes open.

_Poke poke_

“Go.... away...”

“Wakey wakey!”

Teldryn grimaced as he looked at her. There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, a toothy grin on Salyaris’ face. After a good solid two minutes of silence, Teldryn let out an annoyed breath.

“If I ever have to wake up to the sight of your shit eating grin again, I might re-stab myself,” His voice was scratchy from disuse, but Salyaris’ grin only got wider.

She leaned her head onto her hand, “Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud.” She poked his arm again for good measure.

Teldryn bared his teeth and bat her hand away, “Stop that.”

“No.”

The Dunmer wrinkled his nose at her, jabbing his finger at her shoulder. She poked him back, and he retaliated again.

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Pokepokepokepokepoke--_

“I swear to Kynareth, you two are children,” Danica sighed as she walked into the temple. Both Khajiit and Dunmer looked at her innocently -- well, as innocently as Teldryn could look anyway. The priestess walked over to them, leaning past Salyaris and lifting the bandage on Teldryn’s chest. The Dunmer looked away awkwardly at the close proximity while Salyaris pushed up under the priestess to get a better look. 

A jagged scar ran across the left side of his upper chest, the skin there pulled tightly and still a dark shade of grey -- bruising. However, besides the ache that it was probably causing Teldryn, it didn’t look any worse for wear. 

Danica nodded to herself and leaned away to confirm Salyaris’ thoughts, “It’ll hurt for a good while but you should be fine.”

Salyaris nudged her companion playfully, “And now you’ve got a new sexy scar to show off to all the ladies.”

She laughed when Teldryn shoved her away, “Yes, because that’s all I want in life -- more women chasing after me and my good looks.”

“Ah Teldryn, you’re such a lady’s man.”

The priestess cleared her throat, silencing the duo, “Since it seems you’re feeling that well, I would ask you to please leave. We need all the beds we have in case someone comes in who truly needs it.”

“Yeah yeah we get it,” Salyaris waved her hand flippantly. Danica raised an eyebrow at the Khajiit.

Teldryn grunted as he sat up, “Ignore her, she’s doesn't know how to be polite.” Salyaris pouted at him but was ignored. “Thank you for healing me, though. I can't imagine what trouble she’d get herself into if I wasn't around.” He waved his hand at the Khajiit next to him. She sniffed at him as Danica nodded. 

It took him a moment to put his armor back on, and once he did the duo left the temple. Teldryn eyed the large sack Salyaris was lugging around, and they didn’t make it very far before he could no longer contain his curiosity.

“Alright, what did you steal?”

Salyaris sputtered, looking offended, “Steal?! I didn't steal anything!”

Teldryn raised an eyebrow at her -- though to be honest she could barely tell. Damn Dunmer eyebrows...

The Khajiit shrugged, “I’m being honest, I _actually_ didn't steal anything for once.”

“For once.”

A guard eyed them as they walked by but neither paid him any mind.

Salyaris nodded, hauling the sack forward so she was carrying it in front of herself, “Yeah. This is actually a present for you!”

Teldryn stopped walking, pausing to give her a dubious look, “A present?” Salyaris nodded, smiling. Teldryn’s look became apprehensive, “Should I be suspicious?”

The Khajiit stuck her tongue out at him and went to sit at one of the benches surrounding the Gildergreen, Teldryn following her lead. He did his best not to let it show, but he was grateful to be off his feet again. His chest ached immensely.

Salyaris shoved the sack into his lap and he winced, “Dagon’s Eyes this is heavy...” He glanced again at his partner, snorting when she motioned him to open in excitedly. He loosened the strings around the opening and looked inside, pausing. “Are these...”

“Magicka potions!” Salyaris could barely keep herself still in her seat. Teldryn took one of the blue bottles out and inspected it. 

“How many are in here?”

She thought for a moment, counting on her fingers, “Uhm... I lost count after... what was it, two hundred?” She jumped when Teldryn began coughing, an exasperated look on his face. She smacked him on the back to try and help, but it only made him wince in pain. “Uh... You alright?”

“You...” He cleared his throat. “You bought more than _two hundred_ Magicka potions?!” He looked ready to strangle her. “You spent all our hard earned gold -- gold that we were _saving_ \-- on potions? Now I know you’ve lost it.”

Salyaris pouted again, “No! I actually didn't spend a single coin. Farkas and I made them!”

The angry look on Teldryn’s face melted back into one of apprehension, and he glanced back at the bottle in his hands quizzically, “You.. made these.”

“Yeah! Every single one of them. Arcadia was nice enough to give me the empty bottles for free. Now you’ll never run out of Magicka!”

“How do I know these won't turn me into a skeever or something?”

“Okay, rude.”

Teldryn snorted, putting the bottle back into the sack, “All joking aside I guess, I appreciate this.” He paused, chewing over his words. “And I guess if you hadn't been there I would have bled out so.. Thank you for that too.”

Salyaris’ fur prickled and she scratched her head, “Jeez, no need to get all soft on me now...”

She winced when the Dunmer smacked her, “I'm trying to be nice here, don’t ruin it.”

“Nice doesn't suit you,” Salyaris snorted, grinning toothily when Teldryn glared at her. “Uhm, anyway! What should we do now that you’re up and awake?”

Teldryn shrugged, “I say we go pay that innkeeper in Rorikstead a visit. I would very much like to see his face when he sees we’re alive.”

Salyaris looked at him in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Sera... You don’t actually think he sent us to a large bandit encampment on accident, do you?” The Khajiit looked down in thought before her mouth opened in a ‘o’. “Exactly, this is why I’m the brains of the group.”

She sniffed and stood, “Says you, I’m plenty smart. But hey, you sure you’re going to be able to make the trip? You’re still pretty sore, right?”

“I’ll be fine. It's _you_ I'm worried about.” He stood as well.

Salyaris’ ears flattened, “What? Why?” She let out an ‘ _oof!_ ’ when the large bag of potions was shoved into her arms.

Teldryn was already walking away, “ _I'm_ not carrying that all the way to Rorikstead!”

“Wait, Teldryn!” She shouted after him, gaping. “Oh come on, that's so unfair! These are yours!”

Her shouts were only met with laughter. _The bastard_...


End file.
